The present invention is directed to a three-wheel motorcycle and a conversion assembly for converting a two-wheel motorcycle to a three-wheel motorcycle.
Motorcycles provide simple economical transportation. They are also a source of recreation. A two-wheel motorcycle is inherently less stable and more hazardous than three or four-wheeled vehicles. For most people who enjoy, or prefer to ride motorcycles, the two-wheel motorcycle is preferred by a wide margin. It is more economical, simpler, easier to maneuver and to negotiate in traffic. However, for a sizable class of people who would like to drive a motorcycle, the two-wheel motorcycle is too difficult or too dangerous. Included in this class of people are elderly individuals who lack the strength or athleticism to drive the motorcycle with safety, as well as handicapped individuals.
Three-wheel motorcycles have been marketed in the past. The three-wheel motorcycle is substantially more expensive than its two-wheel counterpart, thereby off-setting the advantage of a motorcycle. The three-wheel motorcycle takes one of two forms. One type of three-wheel motorcycle maintains the basic construction of a two-wheel motorcycle, wherein one rear wheel is directly behind the single front wheel and a second rear wheel is located to one side of the normal front to rear wheel line of alignment. The second rear wheel typically supports a "sidecar" for storage purposes, or for supporting a passenger or individual other than the driver.
A second type of three-wheel motorcycle represents a more radical change from the standard two-wheel motorcycle. This second type has two spaced rear wheels which are on opposite sides of the line of alignment of the front wheel. Both rear wheels are driven through a differential. The differential is a rigid assembly, without shock suspension.
Conversion kits have also been developed and marketed for converting a two-wheel motorcycle to a three-wheel motorcycle. These kits are relatively complicated and expensive and require someone with a fair degree of mechanical ability to make the conversion. The hiring of a mechanic to make the conversion represents an additional cost for the customer. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art three-wheel motorcycles have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefor, a principal object of the invention to provide a conversion kit or assembly for converting a two-wheel motorcycle to a three-wheel motorcycle which is simple in construction and relatively easy to install.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a conversion kit for converting a two-wheel motorcycle to a three-wheel motorcycle which utilizes the conventional drive elements of the motorcycle for driving one of the rear wheels.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a motorcycle which has been converted from a two-wheel motorcycle to a three-wheel motorcycle, wherein one of the two rear wheels is driven by the conventional drive elements of the motorcycle.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a conversion kit for converting a two-wheel motorcycle to a three-wheel motorcycle which includes a unique drive connector for drivingly connecting the hub of one of the rear wheels to the convention drive elements of the motorcycle.
With these and other object in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.